Surprises
by Sibella daughter of Artemis
Summary: What happens when Azula, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Ty lee, and Haru spend the summer together. Couples are Sokkla, Zutara, Taang, Ty lee x Hary
1. Welcome

**Ok so I really love this couple Sokkla, so I decided to make this story to all Sokkla fans. There will also be Zutara and Taang, so enjoy. I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any of that stuff.**

AZULA'S POV

It was a sunny day in the capital of the Fire Nation; I was out in my balcony wondering what to do today. I had finally come out my mental hospital thing after I had proved to my brother Zuko I had changed and that I am now not a crazed monster. Poor Zuzu was dumped by Mai two years ago when she found out that he liked somebody else, after she left I think she fell off a cliff and died well of course that what you get Mai. "Azula come inside you don't want to get sick when our guest arrive" I heard a voice from behind me say. Turns out it started raining so I did what I was told to do and came in, "who are coming?" I asked since Zuko forgot to tell me that part. "Oh umm well Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Ty lee, and Haru" he replied back nervous to find out my answer but I just nodded in response.

They are supposed to be coming tomorrow at dawn, and they did it, each person came out when Ty lee did she ran up to hug me I hugged back trying to breath while I was running out of air. "Oops sorry Azula" she giggled and told me, "s'ok" I just said and smiled and gave her a short hug. I looked around seeing the faces of what used to be my enemies my goal my _prey, _sad but true, it took them a while to realize I had changed I didn't care at all what they thought about me, nothing at all.

"Zuko… Azula, how nice to see you how long has it been like 3 years" I heard Katara say. "Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Ty lee, Haru, Momo, and Appa welcome to the Fire Nation, so how was your travel?" Zuko said to them. "good I guess" a guy said Sokka I think I looked at him and studied his face hard he didn't show much emotion, last time I saw him he was with that girl. "Sokka where's the girl you used to be umm what's her name wasn't she a Kyoshi warrior?" I asked him while we all walked inside talking on top of each other. "Oh uh she … left me" he said looking at the floor I felt a sting I knew how it felt when someone left you, when Ty lee and Mai left me. "Oh I'm sorry" I just said and walked away I looked for Katara the water bender looked beautiful no wonder Zuzu is pretty much in love with her.

"Katara…" I said, the girl looked at me and smiled "hi Azula, it's so nice to see you" she said. I giggled and said "you too… so umm seen anyone right now" I said with a smirk on my face, while Katara looked away trying to hide her blush. "Umm what no I am not seen Zuko … uh I mean anyone" I laughed and said "it's ok if you need any advice on that you know I'm always here and by the way Mai left because she found out Zuko liked someone else". Katara was a mixed of emotions now but oh well she and Zuko would make such a cute couple.


	2. FIRE!

**Ok so the last chapter I made was really short and I'm so sorry I didn't want to keep you waiting so for the next chapter it will be really long but I won't be able to updated soon, I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar.**

Katara's POV

That was a long ride the only thing that kept me from complaining was that I would get to see Zuko so when Azula asked me that I was first shocked she brought that up, I mean she's his sister and I'm well me. Like he's from a royal line, I'm from a … well a line a normal one I guess unless having your father the chief of your tribe that has less people than all the people in the palace this very moment. It was pretty hard forgiving Azula but like her brother she changed and she was actually fun to be around, she wasn't as girly as Ty lee and she wasn't as boyish as Toph she was almost like me in the middle.

We went to our rooms Zuko led all the boys to a different side, while Azula led us to the right Zuko led them to the left I caught a glimpse of him before he vanished from my sight and I started following Azula. She led me to a medium sized chamber, how I knew that was because she apologized because the room was to small, but compared to the tents we live in it totally beats it. I think I remember which way Zuko went let's see ugh nothing maybe I should ask Toph, yeah I should. I knocked on the door and a half sleep half awake Toph came out "Hey Toph umm I was just wondering … if umm-" I started when she said " Zuko's room is at the end of the hall to the right big doors can't miss it" "how did you-" I was saying until she slammed the door in my face, well talk about rude.

ZUKO'S POV

I was lying on my bed thinking about a way to ask Katara to go to the grand ball I was throwing but that's weeks from now, no need to worry about that. But what if she already has a date, nah she doesn't even know there's a grand ball, but maybe Azula told her. I went over to go and asked her but when I opened the door I saw Katara about to knock so I moved her hand away. "Oh I'm so sorry Zuko I wanted to talk to you but I guess your busy right?" she said with an apologetic look on her face, I smiled at her and said "No, no please come in". She looked nervous but accepted the invitation and came in.

"So…" I said trying to start a conversation since I didn't want to sit there doing nothing, "so…" she replied and sighed. "Zuko I need to tell you something" she started saying, "I uh kinda have a umm a-". "Zuko, Katara there's a fire" Aang rushed in interrupting our conversation I probably looked pissed off, Katara looked like she was about to faint when she started babbling all these things I didn't feel like listening like "did any one get hurt? Where's the fire? What if we all die, I don't wanna die" I went over to my closet and took out 8 bags and threw 7 to Aang, "go and tell the others to pack" so Aang handed one to Katara and ran out of the room to tell everyone else. I started packing for a few seconds and looked behind me to see if Katara was still there, she wasn't she probably went back to pack. I packed: Supplies of food, some extra clothes, water, candles, 4 tents, sleeping bags, and pillows. When I was done I went to see how the guys where doing.

SOKKA'S POV

I finished packing all my things and went outside which looked like an explosion had just occurred because you could see smoke everywhere and I started coughing, looked like everyone had beat ed me here since all the girls and guys were here. Azula said to everyone "follow me I know a secret passage way for us to get out" so we all followed her when she pushed a brich on the wall and the wall opened up and you could see the outside so we all went. Once everyone came out we all went to a place outside the fire nation capital. "How about we split up to find a place to stay" Zuko said, we all nodded in response, I went south west while the others went in different directions: Zuko-west, Katara-south, Aang-East, Azula-North, Ty lee-North east, Haru-North West, and Toph-south east. I was walking when I saw a waterfall under it was a huge lake that looked like the ocean.

So I called everyone to come and see, we agreed that we were going to stay there. We started to make camp, when we finished we all got some towels that were in Katara's emergency bag and put on our swim suits it was nightfall. When the girls came out wearing their swim suits one girl standed out for me that was Azula she was wearing a red fire nation bikini she looked so sexy in it. Whoa wait Azula sexy, I'm probably going mental but I kind of have to agree. We all went and watched the stars and the moon which reminded me of Yue.

But what I didn't know was that all the way in the fire nation capital 5 people were looking for us and those were ex-Fire lord Ozai, Tophs parents, Mai, and Suki…

**So like I said the next chapter will be very long so it might take me some time to finish it unless I don't have homework. So yeah the next chapter will be about their lives during the days that** **pass by so the first couple will be Sokkla since I'm a big fan**


End file.
